A Muse?
by Gen Bellamy Ennis
Summary: Esme's Muse obsessed sister has come of a visit with her husband. Gen hasn't let Matt listen to anything other than Muse in 3 years. Edward and Bella are engaged. Will Gen Museafy the wedding? Will Edward convert Bella? err...i don't know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grrr...no, i do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Muse. I do heart them and yes...i own Gen and Matt...they are mine! hahahahahahahaaa! P.S. I 3 Muse! ahahahahaaaa!!!

"Gen?" I heard Matt's thick English accent call my name

"Yes?" I replied with the same accent and without opening my eyes.

"The C.D. ended about twenty minutes ago, time for a switch. Which one do you want?"

"Hmmm…Black Holes and Revelations." I said quietly. I heard Matt sigh. A few seconds after he slid the C.D. in I heard the harsh lyrics and the bass blast. "Oh come on! How can you get tired of Muse? The reincarnation of…err…great…no, fantastic music?"

"It's not them I get tired of, it's the fact that we haven't listened to any other music since 2004!" Matt said, obviously exhausted of this argument.

"I still keep up with what's going on." I muttered. I saw Matt roll his eyes. I opened my eyes to protest, but at that moment we arrived at the beautiful white house. As soon as the car was parked, I ran out to hug Alice. The rest of the Cullen's stood on the steps with Bella.

"My God! It's been 50 years! It's marvelous to see you all again!" I said after Alice and I had released each other. I smiled and hugged them all, including Bella. She stared quizzically at me.

"Bella, this is Esme's "sister", Gen and her husband Matt." Edward said. Bella smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Don't worry, Matt and I will make mush out of your boyfriend." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her in for a hug. Over her shoulder I saw Matt raise an eyebrow. 'I mean mush out of his resolve." I added. I felt her relax a bit. I released her and Edward came to slide a protective arm around her waist.

"Gen, why have the two of you come?" Carlisle asked.

"Erm…I uh, came to see my niece, nephew, and err…soon to be vampire niece graduate." I said with a wide smile plastered on my lips. Edward looked outraged.

"SHE KNOWS?!" he practically screamed. This time I raised an eyebrow.

"What do I know?" I asked slyly.

"You said vampire niece to be." Edward said to me frostily.

"You plan on changing her don't you? I found out about the whole Volturi incident." I replied.

"Maybe." Was the answer Edward gave me. I almost went on, but Carlisle stopped me.

"We can discuss those matters later, right now, Gen is visiting and we should all be happy about that." He said. All of a sudden, I felt strangely calm. I turned to stare at Jasper. He had the 'I know something you don't' look in his eyes. Carlisle ushered us into the living room. We began talking of the things that had happened to us over the past 5 decades.

"Edward, I need to go home." I heard a quiet voice say after a long while. He nodded and after swinging her into his arms, he walked out.

"When's the wedding?" I asked sarcastically.

"Next month." Alice answered. I froze with my hand halfway raised. After a minute Matt pulled it down and kept his hand on mine.

"Excuse me?!" I practically yelled. "So they're engaged?!" I went on. "And he hasn't even converted her! I am SO going to kick his ass when he gets back!" I fumed.

"Gen! Calm down, I'm sure that they have a reasonable explanation for this as the Volturi will be here within the next 3 months." Matt said soothingly. Now it was everyone else's turn to blow up.

"THREE MONTHS?" They asked, almost all in unison. I nodded gravely.

"Shit." I heard Alice mutter.

"Can someone explain what's _exactly_ going on?" I asked with my teeth clenched.

"Edward decided that he couldn't live without Bella, but he also doesn't want to take her soul. We decided that it would be best to wait until after Bella graduated but then Edward proposed and she accepted and now they're going to wait until after the wedding…which is next month. Bella's mom is coming up tomorrow and Bella hasn't told her the news yet. At least Charlie knows." Alice answered. I sighed, I couldn't step in the way of true love…plus Edward would have a hissy fit if I even thought about it.

"Fine, do you have a dress picked out?" I asked hopefully.

"You make such nice things, so we were hoping you could make the dress…and some brides maid's dresses…and possibly some other dresses. " Rosalie said. I sighed again. No backing out of it now.

B.P.O.V.

After we left the house, now buzzing with excitement, Edward slid me into the Volvo. I noticed he had an unfamiliar C.D. in his hand. He slid it in as soon as the car started.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Gen and Matt's favourite band, she hasn't let the poor guy listen to anything else in 3 years. I've listened to them before; they're a good band. They seem to include classical music into their songs, and it sounds cool." He said. I nodded and listened to the songs as we sped (way too fast) to my house. He was right, the band was pretty good.

"Renee will be in about an hour. I'll come back around 10." Edward whispered into my ear at the front door.

I was a bit nervous about telling Renee about the whole marriage thing. Charlie had taken it extremely well…or at least better than I had expected. He and Edward were on better terms now. I was still worried about Renee. Her experience with her first marriage was nothing short of a few months and me, although, she and Phil seemed to be doing well. I'd have to remember to get the C.D. that Gen and Matt loved so much. The music was…relaxing, as if the band knew how I felt and had written their songs for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sigh...no, i don't own anything. Not Twilight, New Moon, or Muse. I would very much like to!!! i would also settle for tickets to a Muse concert!

G.P.O.V.

"When is…err…Renee coming?" I asked as we got in the car to drive to Seattle.

"She is coming this afternoon for tea but she got here last night." Alice answered. Rosalie slid into the driver's seat and took off. We were headed up to Seattle to buy some fabric for Rosalie's dresses and the wedding dress. Alice told me the whole story about Edward and Bella as we drove. The drive, which was supposed to take about three hours, ended up taking one hour. Over the next few hours, we picked out several rolls of beautiful fabrics and drove back to Forks.

"What time is she coming?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"3:00." Alice answered. I was already 2:30. I sighed as I pinned her dress. Rosalie's dress was already done and she was now parading herself around in it. I sewed the final seam of Alice's dress.

"They're here!" I heard Emmett call from down the stairs. Rose and Alice sped down to the door. 'They are way too excited…' I muttered to myself, following at a human pace. Alice opened the door and Bella, Charlie, and a very confused Renee and Phil walked in. They seemed surprised at the dresses.

"Hello Renee, it's wonderful to see you again, and it's nice to meet you Phil." Carlisle said with a smile. "This is my wife Esme, her sister Gen and Gen's husband, Matt. These are my children Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I believe you know Edward." He finished, introducing all of us.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Renee breathed. Phil was staring quizzically at Bella.

"Why don't we all go sit in the living room?" Carlisle suggested. Matt grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room.

"So…" Phil began. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I love your dresses." Renee said to Alice and Rose, trying to break the silence.

"Thank you! Gen made them." Alice answered.

"Really? Wow! They look great! What's the occasion?" Renee asked. We all turned to stare at Bella who was now clutching Edward's hand.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm…mom, Phil… I have something to tell you." Bella said with much challenge. "I'm…engaged." She finally managed to gasp. I felt a giggle rise in my throat and did my best to hold it in. Renee's mouth dropped. Literally. As did Phil's. I could see the others were having the same reaction I was.

A/N: sorry! short chapter...not that anyone is reading this...maybe...the next chapter will just contain songs i really love and i think relate to these books...thye will probably only be Muse songs...sigh...Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Muse…or Twilight or New Moon. I am thinking about buying an arena and having Muse play in it though! Yay!

A/N: Not really a chapter 3…just Muse songs that fit in with Twilight and New Moon…BTW, Stephenie Meyer is a Muse fan too! Yay!

_**Citizen Erased**_

Break me in,

Teach us to cheat

And to lie, cover up

What shouldn't be shared?

All the truth unwinding

Scraping away

At my mind

Please stop asking me to describe him

For one moment

I wish you'd hold your stage

With no feelings at all

Open minded

I'm sure I used to be so free

Self expressed, exhausting for all

To see and to be

What you want and what you need

The truth unwinding

Scraping away

At my mind

Please stop asking me to describe

For one moment

I wish you'd hold your stage

With no feelings at all

Open minded

I'm sure I used to be so free

For one moment

I wish you'd hold your stage

With no feelings at all

Open minded

I'm sure I used to be so free

Wash me away

Clean your body of me

Erase all the memories

They will only bring us pain

And I've seen all I'll ever need.

(done) A/N: tear tear, I love that song! Its like New Moon. They had to keep a secret and Edward left to save her. I live for the last stanza. It's so sweetly depressing!

_**Time is Running Out**_

I think I'm drowning

Asphyxiated

I wanna break this spell

That you've created

You're something beautiful

A contradiction

I wanna play the game

I want the friction

You will be the death of me

You will be the death of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out

Our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom

Bound and restricted

I tried to give you up

But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped since ovulation

You'd never dream of

Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out

Our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this?

Ooooohh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out

Our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out

How did it come to this?

Ooooohh

(done) A/N: Also love that song… a lot…ok fine! I'm obsessed! I get it! I love Muse and those who don't can go die for all I care…kidding! I don't mind if people don't like Muse. There is PLENTY of music I don't like. I hold nothing against nonbelievers. Wish I could say the same for those of you who don't think Matt Bellamy is sexy sexy. This song is like when Bella is running to the clock tower and just can't get there. Her time is running out.

_**Sing for Absolution**_

lips are turning blue

a kiss that can't renew

I only dream of you

my beautiful

tiptoe to your room

a starlight in the gloom

I only dream of you

and you never knew

sing for absolution

I will be singing

falling from your grace

there's nowhere left to hide

in no one to confide

the truth runs deep inside

and will never die

lips are turning blue

a kiss that can't renew

I only dream of you

my beautiful

sing for absolution

I will be singing

falling from your grace

sing for absolution

I will be singing

falling from your grace

our wrongs remain unrectified

and our souls won't be exhumed

A/N: Sweet love song. Edward loves her but cannot convert her for fear of killing her. He won't exhume her soul.

_**Falling Away with you**_

i can't remember when it was good

moments of happiness elude

maybe i just misunderstood

all of the love we left behind

watching the flash backs intertwine

memories i will never find

so i'll love whatever you become

and forget the reckless things we've done

i think our lives have just begun

i think our lives have just begun

and i feel my world crumbling

I feel my life crumbling

i feel my soul crumbling away

and falling away

falling away with you

staying awake to chase a dream

tasting the air you're breathing in

i know i won't forget a thing

promise to hold you close and pray

watching the fantasies decay

nothing will ever stay the same

all of the love we threw away

all of the hopes we cherished fade

making the same mistakes again

making the same mistakes again

i can feel my world crumbling

i can feel my life crumbling

i can feel my soul crumbling away

and falling away

falling away with you

all of the love we've left behind

watching the flash backs intertwine

memories i will never find

memories i will never find

A/N: This song would be useful for (if) Bella grows old and dies. This song would represent what and how Edward felt. He would feel as if his soul was crumbling away.

_**Blackout**_

don't kid yourself

and don't fool yourself

this love's too good to last

and i'm too old to dream

don't grow up too fast

and don't embrace the past

this life's too good to last

and i'm too young to care

don't kid yourself

and don't fool yourself

this life could be the last

and we're too young to see

A/N: Edward only wants Bella to live a human life. He doesn't want her to give up everything for him.

_**Endlessly**_

There's a part of me you'll never know

The only thing I'll never show

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly

Hopelessly I'll give you everything

But I won't give you up

I won't let you down

And I won't leave you falling

If the moment ever comes

It's plain to see it's trying to speak

Cherished dreams forever asleep

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly

Hopelessly I'll give you everything

But I won't give you up

I won't let you down

And I won't leave you falling

If the moment ever comes

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly

Hopelessly I'll give you everything

But I won't give you up

I won't let you down

And I won't leave you falling

But the moment never comes

A/N: Sigh…he just doesn't want her to be converted…at least part of him anyway. He'll love her endlessly. Sigh…

_**Thoughts of a dying atheist**_

Eerie whispers

trapped beneath my pillow

won't let me sleep

your memories

and I know you're in this room

I'm sure I heard you sigh

Floating in between

where our worlds collide

scares the hell out of me

and the end is all I can see

and it scares the hell out of me

and the end is all I can see

and I know the moment's near

and there's nothing you can do

look through a faithless eye

are you afraid to die?

it scares the hell out of me

and the end is all I can see

and it scares the hell out of me

and the end is all I can see

It scares the hell out of me

and the end is all I can see

and it scares the hell out of me

and the end is all I can see

_**Map of the Problematic**_

Fear and panic in the air

I want to be free

From desolation and despair

And I feel like everything I saw

Is being swept away

When I refuse to let you go

I can't get it right

Get it right

Since I met you

Loneliness be over

When will this loneliness be over

Life will flash before my eyes

So scattered and lost

I want to touch the other side

And no one thinks they are to blame

Why can't we see

That when we bleed we bleed the same

I can't get it right

Get it right

Since I met you

Loneliness be over

When will this loneliness be over

Loneliness be over

When will this loneliness be over

_**Invincible**_

Follow through

Make your dreams come true

Don't give up the fight

You will be alright

'Cause there's no one like you in the universe

Don't be afraid

What your mind conceives

You should make a stand

Stand up for what you believe

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

During the struggle

They will pull us down

But please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Do it on your own

It makes no difference to me

What you leave behind

What you choose to be

And whatever they say

Your souls unbreakable

During the struggle

They will pull us down

But please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Together we're invincible

During the struggle

They will pull us down

Please, please

Let's use this chance

To turn things around

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

Together we're invincible

_**Bliss**_

Everything about you is how I wanna be

Your freedom comes naturally

Everything about you resonates happiness

Now I won't settle for less

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind

Everything about you pains my envying

Your soul can't hate anything

Everything about you is so easy to love

They're watching you from above

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind

I want the peace and joy in your mind

Give me the peace and joy in your mind

Everything about you resonates happiness

Now I won't settle for less

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind

I want the peace and joy in your mind

Give me the peace and joy in your mind

_**Dark Shines**_

Passing by you light up my darkest skies

You take only seconds to draw me in

So be mine and your innocence I will consume

Dark shines

Bringing me down

Making my heart feel sore

Because it's good

Hold your hands up to your eyes again

Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears

So be mine and your innocence I will consume

Dark shines

Bringing me down

Making my heart feel sore

Because it's good

You're dark shines

Bringing me down

Making my heart feel sore

Because it's good

Dark shines

Bringing me down

Making my heart feel sore

Because it's good

_**Unintended**_

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You could be the one I'll always love

You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions

You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

First there was the one who challenged

All my dreams and all my balance

She could never be as good as you

You could be my unintended

Choice to live my life extended

You should be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

I'll be there as soon as I can

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

Before you

A/N: True, true. This song represents the both of them and how close they are…err…or what they feel for each other.

There are more...but i won't post them till later. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Hmmm…as I was looking back I realized that this story is very weird…hmmm…I also realized that I need to fix it…so I am. I will rewrite and reupload chapter 4. For now, I will see if I can upload a picture to make people happy…cause it makes me happy! Yay!!!

a target"blank" img src"http://i198. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

I hope it worked…if not you will see a lot of confusing letters that don't make sense and for that I am sorry. Cheers!


End file.
